You Little Devil
by Sammie03
Summary: Lexzie Halloween one shot. I wrote and posted this on another site, I just remembered that I had not posted it here yet...so here it is. Mature readers only please.


_**Warning: This One Shot contains adult content and is intended for readers over the age of 18.**_

Here's a little Halloween treat I though some of you might enjoy. If you did enjoy it, I'd love to know!

Moving through the crowded bar, Alex Karev searched for the other half of the ridiculous Halloween costume he had been forced to wear. A Gladiator, how original. He felt like an idiot and his legs were starting to get cold. All he wanted to do was go home and raid the bowl of candy that Izzie insisted on passing out earlier to the few children who still went door to door begging for the sticky treats.

His date had disappeared over an hour ago. He should have known better than to let Izzie set him up. Gretchen, the lab technician who had just broken up with her boyfriend, was not exactly his type. She wasn't unattractive, standing at a mere five feet tall. Her slender body and pert breasts were nice but he wanted something else, someone else.

A room full of people dressed in Halloween costumes wasn't Alex's idea of a good time. Yet there he was, standing in the midst of fake spider webs and stacks of hay. Shiny black and purple streamers hung from the ceiling and lighted pumpkins sat atop each table while Halloween music blasted over the speakers. It was cheesy and the only reason he agreed to it, was because he had been stupid enough to feel sorry for the woman who had become friends with Izzie. To be honest, he was only there because of Izzie. He didn't give a shit about the woman who whined in his ear half the night about her ex and then vanished when she went for drinks.

At the bar, he noticed Lexie Grey trying to maneuver her big yellow banana costume so she could sit on one of the stools. It was twice as funny when George, dressed as an apple, tried to help her. Swiftly they both landed on the floor and Alex chuckled to himself, they really were the perfect pair. He tipped the bottle to his lips and took a long swig, if he had to be at this stupid party at least he could numb the boredom with alcohol. "Buy you a drink?" He smiled at the sound of her voice, soft and sexy.

"Won't your date mind?" He glanced quickly through the crowd for the man who brought her to the party. When he didn't see him, his eyes focused for the first time on her. The thin red materiel of her little devil costume hugged tightly at the curve of her breast and the short skirt accentuated her long smooth legs. Short golden curls were pushed back behind her ears by the sparkly red headband, two horns attached to the top. The corners of his mouth crooked upwards, the costume was beyond sexy.

"If you see him you can ask." Izzie said, slightly annoyed at the fact her date had seemingly left her all alone. "Where's Gretchen?" She looked around expectantly, figuring her friend was probably not far. She was taken by surprise when Alex muttered that he didn't know, he hadn't seen her. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two had left together.

"I'm heading home, you need a ride?" He slapped a twenty down on the bar. "The sooner I get out of this silly costume the better. I hope you know this is all your fault. I should have never let you talk me into coming to this stupid thing." He teased, expecting her to respond with a classic roll of the eye and maybe a light slap on the arm.

Leaning into him, her breath tickled his ear. "How about I make it up to you?"

At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, the music was loud and he could have easily made a mistake. Except there was no mistaking the hand that was suddenly on his upper thigh or the fact that her tongue darted out to lick the soft curve of his ear. After that, all rational thought was gone as the blood rapidly rushed south.

The next thing he knew, they were in the back seat of his car, tearing at each other's clothes. Heavy breathing and steamy kisses left a layer of fog on the windows. "You look so hot in that outfit." He tugged the silky red panties down over her legs, tossing them to the side.

A small laugh escaped her lips as he attacked the flesh at the base of her neck, placing wet kisses against her hot skin. "Do you want me to keep the horns on?" Her fingernails lightly scraped his sides as she pulled the costume up over his head.

He nodded in excitement. "I've been dreaming about this." His fingers worked over her covered breasts until her nipples were straining against the materiel. With an almost effortless tug, he removed the thin layer that stood between them.

Suddenly heavy with desire, her eyes fluttered as she felt her nipples graze his bare chest. "Well it's a good thing I was the only one in a devil costume. That makes me a very lucky girl." She smiled in appreciation as she removed his boxers; Alex always had the most amazing cock she had ever seen and the things it could do to her, she shuttered.

His erection pressed against her wet slit, as she straddled his lap. "I haven't been dreaming about fucking just any little devil, I've been dreaming about fucking you." Izzie lifted her hips, sinking back down slowly, taking him all the way in.

The rhythm was slow at first, teasing. As it quickened, Alex gripped her hips and began to thrust deeper. Ragged gasps gave way to soft moans of pleasure when he snaked a hand between their sweat glistened bodies. lifting the skirt that was still wrapped around her waist, he found the sensitive ball of nerves that was nestled amid the soft tissue.

His mouth captured hers in a heated kiss when he began to flick his thumb against her swollen clit. In an effort to muffle her cries, his tongue swept across hers. It still tasted of the sticky treat that had recently dissolved in her mouth; from the minty flavor, he was guessing it was a candy cane. It crossed his mind for half a second to ask her where she had found a candy cane on Halloween, it was quickly forgotten when she bucked against him. Breaking the kiss, she cried out his name.

Hearing her pant in short breaths as she came down from the intense feeling of her orgasm, pushed him to loose control and empty himself inside her. She collapsed against him. Her slightly matted hair stuck to his face, tickling the sensitive skin of his cleanly shaven jaw.

A soft, unsure knock came at the passenger's side window, causing them to snatch up the discarded clothing that had been strewn all over the leather interior. "Alex?" The tentative voice of Lexie Grey, soon filled the small area of the car. "I know you're…uh, busy…but I was wondering if you could give George and me a lift home…when you're done." The poor girl sounded embarrassed, clearly if she hadn't heard them, she had figured out what was happening by the fogged windows and the rocking of the car.

Pulling on the last of the gladiator costume, Alex crawled over Izzie and reached to the front to roll down the window enough to see George getting sick behind a late model jeep that looked a lot like Meredith's. "Can't Meredith drive you home?" His eyes narrowed; there were plenty of people inside the party that would supply them with a ride. Why were they bugging him?

"Meredith left with Cristina." She winced as George lurched onto the pavement again. "We brought George's car and you're blocking it in, not that either of us are capable of driving home." They were both too drunk to drive, having hit the hard stuff at the beginning of the evening.

Alex wasn't a complete asshole; he wanted to make sure they got home safely. "Alright, just give us a second." Cranking the window back up, he ducked back into the backseat of the car, where Izzie had finished getting dressed. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I guess it's not a secret anymore." He chuckled, they had been sleeping together for months and no one knew.

"No, I guess not." She laughed. It was nice to have a secret with him but it was time to tell their friends, they were back together. "I'm going to miss having these secret meetings." Her fingers wrapped around one of the devil horns, about to pull it out of her hair.

"Leave it." Alex smirked. "I kind of enjoyed the horny little devil costume."

Izzie smiled, she loved how sexy he made her feel. "Don't worry Alex; the night is far from over." It has only just begun, she thought.


End file.
